Silver vs Celebi
Silver vs Celebi is Peep4Life's tenth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 10! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokemon! Time travelling psychics clash. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Silver was in a forest, hoping to find clues to the whereabouts of the Iblis Trigger. Silver's destiny was to stop this blue hedgehog before... Silver shuddered at the memory of his world. He spotted said blue hedgehog running by. Now was the time! Silver grabbed a log with his psychic powers and hurled it at Sonic. The log was intercepted by another psychic grip and gently placed to the floor. "WHO?!" Silver demanded to know, looking left and right. Celebi made itself noticed by flying before Silver. The hedgehog flared with anger. "You FOOL!" he cried out. "You'll pay for this..." He promised. 'Here we go! ' Celebi began by attempting an Ancient Power attack. It lifted rocks and hurled them Silver's way. The hedgehog grabbed the projectiles and gave his signature line: "It's no use..." he began before throwing them back with twice the force. "Take THIS!" Celebi flew above the move and went for Magical Leaf. Silver teleported behind Celebi and punched the Pokemon to the ground. Celebi hit hard but before Silver could capitalize, he found himself under attack from the aforementioned Magical Leaf. Silver decided this time to use a Psycho Smash, releasing a shock wave that launched Celebi deeper into the forest. Silver flew after it and grabbed a nearby rock with his psychic grip. Celebi landed a Confusion, breaking Silver's concentration. The hedgehog dropped the rock and was then open to Celebi's Leaf Storm attack. Silver managed to recover but was hurting to say the least. "I guess I underestimated you" Silver admitted. A grin fell on his face. "But i'm not through yet!" he cried, summoning the chaos emeralds and becoming Super Silver! Super Silver's first order of attack was Psycho Shock. Celebi watched Silver leap up and attempted to counter with Confusion. Silver was too fast and connected with his move, stunning Celebi and opening the Time Travel Pokemon up for Super Silver's Psychic Knife. Celebi was sent crashing into a nearby hedge. Celebi quickly got a Future Sight away, scoping out any attack opportunities in the future. The Pokemon then lifted more boulders and rocks and connected with Ancient Power, increasing Celebi's stats. Super Silver then decided to use the environment to his advantage and began charging up Meteor Smash. Celebi looked on in horror as trees, boulders and Pokemon were all collected into a massive ball. "Meteor Smash!" Silver cried, throwing the ball at Celebi. On instinct, the Pokemon flew to dodge the move. But dodging was not the answer and the ball just got bigger and bigger, following Celebi. Celebi couldn't stop the ball itself but decided to attack Silver instead. Silver realized this and manipulated his attack to defend him. Celebi couldn't get through. Until Silver felt a sharp pain in his back: Future Sight! Silver's attack died down and all the contents of the ball spilled out in unceremonious fashion. Super Silver had worn off by now and Celebi had taken the time to use Recover, regaining some health.Silver and Celebi launched attacks simultaneously: Psychic Knife meeting Ancient Power. The attacks destroyed each other and Celebi decided to use Leech Seed, trying to keep Silver planted. The hedgehog merely flew up and avoided the move. He flew in with a kick and was caught by Magical Leaf, repelling Silver. The hedgehog looked down at some of the debris and grabbed it with his psychokinesis. Celebi gripped the same item. The two struggled to overpower the other with psychic before Silver teleported behind Celebi and delivered the Psychic Knife again. Both creatures were drained; their usage of psychic powers had become too much and it was becoming a chore just to stand. Celebi tried another Recover but Silver prevented the move by grabbing Celebi telekinetically. Celebi was thrown into a boulder, forcing it to break. The Pokemon struggled to get up and again went for Ancient Power, lifting several rocks but before the attack was launched, Silver had turned the rocks above Celebi into the core of his new Meteor Smash. Celebi was then crushed by the rocks and the nearby forest. It struggled to free itself from the ball but Silver lifted it and sent the ball crashing into the ground. The hurt Celebi crawled from the rubble and Silver loomed over it. Silver gripped Celebi once more and delivered the coup de grace: Hold Smash, obliterating Celebi against the trees, and ending the legend of the Pokemon Celebi. "That shows you!" Silver shouted at the fallen Pokemon. He turned away from his adversary to find Blaze. Who was... Displeased with the unnecessary violence of Silver. "B-Blaze.." Silver tried to explain. The cat shook her head in disappointment and fled the scene. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights